tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Alemán
Charlie or most commonly known amongst the mage community, his friends and family, as Char or Alemán. He is an extremely capable magus, excelling in his family's Thaumaturgy, as well as completely mastering Origin, Revision. After finding a way to sustain his life-force by using doll bodies that have being reinforced via magecraft, he can move his soul around making himself essentially immortal. Profile Background Charlie was born into the Alemán family, a line of magi that inhabit on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea, of Spain. His family's Thaumaturgy is somethings special that allows not just the oldest to take on the lead for the family - which is why the family is so far spread in the South of Spain, (even deriving from Africa). It was originally hoped that he would be a magus of rare quality in terms of Magic Circuits. Even though he has an abnormal mana reserve and natural ability to absorb more easily than others mages, Char displayed a lack for things. A way that the family proposed to have him overcome this, and not just him but other magi of the Alemán line, is to pair them up with other family mages that show potential. Although paring them up did not have to involve marriage just as an influence in their lives and help push their boundaries. Which would eventually prove useful as Charlie and his cousin Camila would prove invaluable to each other, especially considering she helped sponsor Charlie to gain entry into the Mage's Association - especially since he was trained by his grandma and father and not any other formal training. Personality Seen typically as a shy and reserved person in nature, he is actually ruthless when known better; by his friends and family. Coming from a large family, people would have thought of Char to be competitive or attention seeking but is quite the opposite in the sense that he is: Compassionate, caring, empathetic and understanding. Being in his usual calm and observant persona doesn't always stay that way. He can be provoked easily - mostly from his emotional childhood and can go on a rage. When this does happen his mana starts to leak out, which shakes the surrounding and raising some the the pebbles or dust from his shear wrath. Considering Charlie is viewed as part of the modern era, even though he was born of the early 20th century of mages, he doesn't agree with the fact that they live in secrecy or solitary. Even so, he is very loyal and this means that he would never compromise the presence or identity or other mages; even if provoked. He believes that humans would need to come to accept them on their behalf and not by the magi's tampering. Role Fate/Coincidence World War II Sealing Designator Enforcer Abilities Charlie is a first rate magus with great lineage and has a high number of Magic Circuits having the Origin Revision (this allows for the adaption over different magecraft's and the possibility of magic in relation to the condition of his magic circuits). In terms of raw power, he wasn't considered amongst the high end and says he will never achieve the level of his family's magecraft. Having gone through the family procedure at age of 16; which is basically a coming of age ritual, where a symbol is burned onto the skin (of course in a chosen area), Charlie ' took the form of a moon. This is basically like an update or reboot which polishes his magic circuits and boosts them to the max a human can endure - the burn or process that takes place goes deeper; into his soul and circuits. This helps when he transfers his soul into different doll bodies as containers. As a result of the pressures and pain he endured in his mid adolescence, he became a perfected magus by the age of eighteen (which was the the start of World War 2). Dark Arts Excelling at this magecraft, it is suspected that his family's Thaumaturgy has roots to this magecraft as well as witchcraft. Using goats as a source for this magecraft; gaining the influence especially from his ancestors, but were later caught by the Archbishop, Nicolás Ramos. Through these sacrifices or more specifically, the rituals. Charlie has shown to hold the energy in his body for a whole month (with the exception of a pure female goat); challenging the mysteries of elemental manipulation ~ Water and Fire (in the form of blue flames). Curses & Jinxes, Flight or more specifically Levitation, Necromancy, Darkness/Shadow Manipulation, Death Inducement, Bodily enhancements; includes speed, strength & durability, Summoning, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Shapeshifting. Charlie ' Origin of Revision allows for the energy of the sacrificed Goat to be reused twice, he can also manage so many forms of magecraft (under the subhead of Dark Arts) because his origin allows him to recall the abilities and so no incantation would typically be required. Summoning After the use of rituals, since that is what essentially grants Char his powers over the mysteries and supernatural order. He can summon forth Djinns or otherwise known as Jenies. Whenever summoned, their size can sometimes be unbelievable including their strengths - matching a servant. This also makes them very similar as they are quite taxing on mana and would typically never be summoned by someone alone; especially since they can be mischievous and very dangerous to handle. Witchcraft In conjunction with the family's Thaumaturgy, and the form that took place on his ankle (a crescent moon), he would typically perform a similar ritual once a month to the spirits individually. These spirits grant extra power; in terms of collected mana reserves, and the absorption of mana to be quicker, (plus) plentiful. He can also ask the spirits to take form and defend or attack in his place; acting as shields or act as a terrifying presence for a non-magi's. They, if the need has being met control the nature of healing or mending wounds (they also help in the recovery of his soul shards when transferring into his next doll - which typically have a span of 100 years before replacing or otherwise destroyed). The spirits can also allow for the altered appearance of Charlie , essentially shapeshifting, as well as possession and divination. Cursing Techniques Mystic Code Lead Strands Designed and built by his cousin, Camila. Charlie uses them like chains, considering they have the thickness of chains. They can deflect attack such as knives or bullets, by using alchemy to displace the molecular structure of the object. They can also serve as like spider-arms that allow for scaling up buildings. They also have firing capabilities, but tax a lot of mana when used. Trivia * Has a pet sloth called Gin * Operates a Museum and a Theatre; has an incredible vast amount of wealth, however the majority is paid to the family and the Spanish Government. * Has never killed a human - only ever gone as far to verge of death but brought them back * Comparable to the abilities of an Apostle * Takes on odd jobs from the Clock Tower but refuses to participate in the Holy Grail War * Has speech problems Quotes Category:Male Category:Magus Category:Alchemist Category:Magi Category:Alemán Category:Spanish Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortal Category:Fate/Coincidence Category:Character (Fate/Coincidence)